To Cross a River
by Hai Took
Summary: Gandalf finds out that crossing a river with four hobbits, two men, one dwarf and one elf is not as easy as he though! Written for Marigold's 4th Challenge!


Rating: G  
  
Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Shirebound, for once again going over my work! It always looks so much better when I get it back from you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! All names places, etc. are property of JRR Tolkien and New Line!  
  
Originally written for Marigold's Challenge 4. The rest of the stories written for this Challenge as well as the others can be found Enjoy!  
  
"Do you think we ought to try and cross here? Maybe if we go a bit further we'll find a better place," said Aragorn to Gandalf, as they looked out across the river they had been walking along for the last hour.  
  
Gandalf sighed and looked back at the other members of the Fellowship who were waiting on the decision for their next course of action. "We have already been studying the width and depth of the river for the last hour, already too much time to waste on indecision. The water is not as deep here as in some areas and it is by far the narrowest crossing we have found yet. We shall cross here."  
  
Aragorn nodded and they made their way back to their companions. Legolas was looking across the flowing water listening for any unnatural noises, Gimli was conversing quietly with Boromir, and the four hobbits had gathered themselves around Bill and seemed to be arguing over one thing or another.  
  
"We will cross here," announced Gandalf, looking around at those gathered. "I would suggest you take off some of your outer wear so that you will not be thoroughly soaked through when we get to the other side. Aragorn, if you would lead the pony, I believe Sam will do better if he need not keep hold of the lead."  
  
Aragorn took the pony's lead from Sam's now-shaking hand. "We have to cross that? Here?" there was a note of panic in the normally sturdy gardener's voice.  
  
"It's not that deep Sam," said Merry, who had stripped off his cloak and vest, and with a shrug he also removed his shirt. "It will most likely reach your stomach is all, not like we have to swim across."  
  
Sam gulped, and with fumbling fingers began to remove his own cloak as well.  
  
After cloaks and shirts were removed and placed upon the sturdy pony's back, they began their walk across the smoothly running water. Gandalf led, followed by Legolas, then the hobbits walking grouped together, after them Gimli and Boromir, with Aragorn bringing up the rear with the little pony.  
  
"It's cold," murmured Pippin, the water easily up to his chest  
  
"What did you expect, goose? It's winter!" said Merry who was scowling at the water and trying to keep his arms out of it as much as possible.  
  
Everyone moved in silence, as the water was quite cold. It was a good thing they had decided to remove most of their clothes; as it was, they would need to change their breeches when they reached the opposite bank, or risk someone falling ill.  
  
Gandalf had just touched the bank when there was a strangled yelp as Pippin lost his balance falling forward into the icy flow. Frodo, who was nearest, reached forward to grab the younger hobbit's arm, but at the same time hit a dip in the riverbed and lost his balance as well. Sam, losing all sanity as his worst fears were confirmed, began to thrash wildly about trying to locate Frodo. Merry let out a frustrated growl and successfully pulled both Pippin and Frodo above the water.  
  
Frodo wiped the sopping hair from his eyes and grabbed Sam's arm, as it was still flailing about. "It's alright, Sam, nothing has happened. Come along, we're almost there."  
  
"This is no time for a swim," said Gandalf sternly, although he seemed to find the whole incident quite amusing. "Hurry along, now."  
  
Soon all nine dripping members of the Fellowship were gathered on the shore looking back over the moonlit water. Gimli was grumbling about rusting armor, as he had refused to remove it to cross the river, and Boromir had already changed into a new pair of breeches and re-donned his shirt and cloak. Aragorn was redistributing everyone's outer garments, while Gandalf stood nearby impatient to get moving again, his robes remarkably dry. The hobbits were again huddled together, Sam still murmuring about the evils of bodies of water larger than a wash bowl; and Legolas seemed not to have been affected at all by their walk through bone- chilling water.  
  
"Perhaps we should stop here for the day," suggested Aragorn, going to stand next to the wizard. "Everyone is chilled through even with putting on the dry clothes, and the little ones did take a plunge into the water -- they still may catch cold."  
  
As if to reinforce what Aragorn was saying, Pippin let out an explosive sneeze. "Bless you," echoed the other hobbits.  
  
Gandalf looked over at the hobbits. Merry was rubbing Pippin's hair dry with his own cloak as the smaller hobbit fumbled with freezing hands to button his shirt. Sam was shaking his head and glaring fiercely at the water, while Frodo spread the wet breeches out to dry what little they could.  
  
"It would be Peregrin to fall in first," Gandalf muttered, but he smiled softly at the hobbits anyway. "Yes, perhaps we should stop here for the day, it is only a little more than an hour until sunrise anyway."  
  
Aragorn nodded and moved to tell the others they would be camping there for the night. He was met with grins and happy sighs.  
  
"Peregrin and Meriadoc, if you can find some dry wood, and Samwise, if you can collect yourself, I believe we can have a hot meal tonight," said Gandalf.  
  
The younger hobbits quickly scampered off while Sam, with one last glare at the river, began to pull out his cookware. Frodo took up Merry's discarded cloak and used it to dry his dripping curls as he moved over to stand next to Gandalf. "Careful, Gandalf; if Pippin thinks you will stop every time someone gets wet, he is likely to throw himself into every available body of water."  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "I'm sure he would, if he thought he could get away with it."  
  
They heard Pippin give another almighty sneeze. Frodo laughed, "I hope he will be able to get some sleep tonight."  
  
Later, everyone was fed and laying out their bedrolls to go to sleep. It had become quiet and everyone was dozing off when, "Achoo!" many people were jerked out of what had been about to be a peaceful sleep. "Sorry," murmured Pippin, covering both his mouth and nose with a handkerchief that Frodo handed him over Merry.  
  
A few minutes later the silence was broke again, this time by Frodo giving a great sneeze which he attempted to muffle into his hand. Not a second later Sam let loose three in a row. "Bless you, Sam," said Pippin as he was ripped with another.  
  
Silence again reigned for a few minutes and the Fellowship hopefully relaxed back for some sleep when, "achoo!" that time from Boromir who was sitting watch. "Excuse me," he said digging out his own handkerchief.  
  
A minute later there was sound of a horn being blown that startled Legolas to his feet. Looking around, the source was identified as Gimli blowing his nose.  
  
Aragorn got up to stoke the fire after he, too, sneezed and was answered by no less then five "bless you's"'. He took a kettle from Sam's pack and filled it with water from the river, and put it over the fire to come to a boil. "If no one is going to be able to get any sleep, we might as well enjoy some tea that may aid us in finding it."  
  
Soon everyone was up around the fire exchanging stories, interrupted occasionally with a sneeze or nose blowing.  
  
Gandalf shook his head, looking around at the now sneezing, blowing, coughing members of the Fellowship, and sighed. "From now on we shall avoid rivers at all costs." 


End file.
